


Why the Weird Names for Superheroes?

by Sohama



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Gender Confusion, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Secret Identity, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohama/pseuds/Sohama
Summary: Derek is a superhero, known as Mr. Incredible. He kind of has this thing for the mysterious Elastigirl and he's happy to meet the girl on a crime scene, but he wasn't prepared and he's just incredibly awkward. Luckily for him, Elastigirl seems interested?





	Why the Weird Names for Superheroes?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the FMF 292 event, but I found out about the prompt a bit too late. Oh well! I still wrote something! Hopefully, it'll please some people! I know I had fun writing it :D

Being a superhero is kind of awesome for multiple reasons. Derek likes helping people and he likes the fact that he inspires the population to be the best it can be. He likes it when kids run to him to have a word or an autograph. And the best of all is knowing that he puts terrible criminals behind the bars.

Now, not everything is cool though. Being a superhero means that Derek has to keep his identity a secret from most people. It means that he has less time for himself. Being a superhero doesn’t miraculously make Derek less awkward around people or more optimist. He also kind of has to live with the superhero name the public has given him, which has to be the worst.

Honestly.  _ Mr. Incredible _ . What kind of name is that? Cora and Laura are still laughing at the name, though he has been Mr. Incredible for more than six years now.

Derek is brought back to the present when he hears a specific ringtone coming from his phone. He immediately leaves his computer to fetch the device from his pocket. He just received a message from the local police department asking for his help. Derek jumps up from his desk and leaves his office, running to his room. He is fast, putting on his Mr. Incredible costume and then he is off, getting into his “super” camaro.

Luckily, the bad guy Derek has to stop is holding captives in one of the banks in Beacon Hills, barely a few roads away from where he lives. Derek quickly parks his car, just beside Sheriff Stilinski. He gets out, jogging to the man.

“Sheriff!” Derek says, with more charm than he would if he were interacting as himself.

The Sheriff’s shoulders slump in relief when he hears the superhero’s voice. “Mr. Incredible. I’m sorry for disturbing you, but this isn’t a normal robbery.”

“What’s going on?” Derek asks.

The Sheriff sighs. “We caught the man as he was robbing the bank but he has a special power. He seems to be able to move metal with his mind so our weapons are useless. He also seems to be a bit faster than normal, but we have the whole perimeter surrounded. He has taken hostages to try to leave but we’ve been buying time for you to arrive.”

Derek nods, already thinking about a few strategies. The criminal might be a bit desperate by now, so he can’t rush things. The man could do something stupid under stress, like, kill a civilian and Derek doesn’t want that.

“Does the robber have any weapon on him?”

The Sheriff shrugs. “Not that we’ve seen, but you should still be careful.”

Derek nods a second time. “Alright, I’m going in.”

The superhero walks to the bank’s entrance where three police officers are standing guard. They quickly let Derek walk in, their wonder at seeing Mr. Incredible quite clear in their eyes.

“Good luck Mr. Incredible,” one of them tells him, his voice full of awe.

Derek smiles absently at the man just before the front doors close behind him. The building is weirdly silent. Too silent, knowing there should be some scared hostages and a criminal.

Derek walks as quietly as possible through the building, his feet barely making a sound as they brush the ground. It’s when Derek is about to open one important looking door that he hears someone grunting in pain. Suddenly alert, Derek sticks his ear against the door, wanting to confirm the sound is coming from behind it.

“You fucking bitch!” he hears a man grunt, making Derek react instantly.

With a burst of energy, Derek rips the door out of its hinges, a bit scared that a hostage has been hurt. But the scene that greets him, in the form of Elastigirl beating the shit out of the criminal, surprises him so much that he freezes for a few seconds.

Now, in his defense, Derek is emotionally stunted. He has had a crush on Elastigirl for a while now, surfing the net for any news on the incredible woman that has been saving the world while eluding the media. She’s totally awesome and Derek knows he is fangirling after the superhero… But he really can’t help himself. She’s just awesome in her white and red suit, her long boots and that smirk she always seems to wear, like she’s a few steps in front of everyone.

“Elastigirl,” Derek whispers like a dumbass, making the girl turn to him for a fraction of a second before punching the bad guy once more in the face.

“Mr. Incredible?” she asks with a husky voice, the expression on her face one of surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Derek scowls because it’s either that or turning red like a tomato. “Trying to stop the robber.”

Elastigirl turns to look at the criminal. The man seems to be completely out of it, holding his head between his hands. “Eh. Too late.”

Derek feels one of his eyebrow climbing on his forehead in disbelief. “Don’t you think you overdid it a bit?”

Elastigirl shrugs, her smirk big on her face even though she’s fidgeting with her fingers, like they have a mind of their own. “Well, he wouldn’t stop throwing metal thing at me. So I figured if he got a concussion, he’d be less trouble and the police would be able to bring him to a safe location so that they could interrogate him. It would be such a waste to lose the man because of his powers. Do you know how many criminals the police lose while they are transporting-”

Derek didn’t expect this much information to fall out of Elastigirl’s mouth, and, overwhelmed, he cuts her. “Where are the hostages?”

Elastigirl’s smile drops a bit before growing a bit forced. “Already sent them out. Sorry the police called you for nothing.”

Derek feels himself scowling some more at the ground, hating himself for how weird he is being with the girl. God, he really didn’t want their first interaction to be like this. He should have prepared for a surprise encounter.

“It’s not a problem,” he answers, straightening a bit. “I’m glad to see that everything went well. There wasn’t anyone injured, was there?”

Elastigirl’s forced expression smooths out. She seems to get this pensive look on her face. “No everyone was fine.”

Derek sighs, relieved. “Oh. Good.”

Silence falls over them for a brief moment. Then, Elastigirl takes a few steps towards Derek, entering his space. “I have to admit that I’m a bit of a fan,” the girl says.

That is when Derek finally loses the fight against his blush, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. “Oh. You are?” What are the odds of them admiring one another.

Elastigirl smirks at the blushing superhero. “Yeah. I’d actually ask for an autograph if I had a piece of paper and a pen on me. But, uh, maybe some other time? When we have more time to get to know each other?”

Is Derek dreaming or is Elastigirl flirting with him? He feels his heartbeat fasten as he swallows with difficulty. “Um. Yeah. Okay.  _ Definitively _ .”

Elastigirl smiles sweetly, making her big brown eyes light up from the inside. “Cool,” she says with her sexy low voice as she licks her lips and Derek watches the muscle move, distracted. Jeez, she’s really beautiful. Even with the short hair and the… Wait a minute.

“Are you a guy?” Derek asks, confused.

Elastigirl quickly looks down at her body. Where there used to be small curves and smooth lines, there are now lean muscles and harsher features. “Oops!” Elastigirl says and her, no,  _ his _ body regains its feminine attributes.

Derek feels like he doesn’t know what’s what anymore as Elastigirl (boy?) laughs at his expression. “Ah! Um. Yeah. Sorry for that. I change myself with my power to keep my true identity secret. Does that bother you?”

The thing is, Derek understands. You don’t want to have a mob of people at your doorstep twenty-four seven. You also don’t want your friends or your family to be hurt because of you. Still… this confuses the fuck out of Derek.

“Uh. I don’t know,” Derek says when he notices that Elastigirl or Elastiboy (again, such a stupid  _ name _ ) is waiting for an answer. “Maybe? I just… I don’t know…”

The answer doesn’t make any sense and Derek just wants the ground to swallow him right this instant. It doesn’t. But, somehow, the shit Derek has just sprouted seems to make some kind of sense to Elastiboy because the young man chuckles as he takes a step forward. The two are now standing so close to one another that it is impossible to ignore the intimacy that has taken place.

“Do you want to kiss me, Mr. Incredible?” Elastiboy asks, his voice almost a purr. “I think you should be more… flexible… in your appreciation of gender.”

Derek can’t speak. He’s… attracted to the figure in front of him. More than that. He’s attracted to the  _ person _ . He just doesn’t know… Not that it changes much that Elastigirl turns out to be Elastiboy… But… Maybe if they got to know one another more?

Despite the many questions that are passing through Derek’s head, the two are slowly getting closer and closer, their faces a few inches apart. Derek can feel the soft breath of Elastiboy against his mouth and it makes him salivate in anticipation.

Before their lips can touch, however, they hear a shout.

“Mr. Incre- Elastigirl!”

The both of them startle. Elastiboy has to, once again, make himself appear more feminine (having lost his concentration). They both turn to find that Sheriff Stilinski, who doesn’t seem very happy, has found them.

“Uh… I can explain this?” Elastiboy says, not very convincingly.

The Sheriff doesn’t let the superhero finish his thought. “I thought that I said, _very_ _clearly_ , that I didn’t want to see you on any crime scene?”

“I have a short attention span,” Elasitboy says as he walks backward towards the door. Then, he turns his gaze to Derek, winking at him. “See you soon, Mr. Incredible.”

Elastiboy quickly exits the establishment with his limbs suddenly elongating, leaving Derek with the Sheriff. The older man is looking at the superhero with eyes full of judgement, making Derek incredibly embarrassed that he was caught almost making out with someone else at a crime scene.

But then, the Sheriff simply shakes his head before turning to the robber, who’s still clutching his head in pain.

“Let’s bring him in,” the man says tiredly.

Derek helps the Sheriff by bending down and picking the robber. They scour the place to assure themselves that the thief hadn’t been able to steal anything. When nothing seems to be misplaced, they decide to leave. Before they can do so, however, the Sheriff’s cell phone rings once, signaling a message.

The man takes his phone out of his pocket and reads the message quickly. He then rolls his eyes as he exhales profoundly. He types on his phone for a few seconds before pocketing the device. Derek’s cell phone pings at that exact moment, the sound indicating that the Sheriff is the one that sent him a message.

“Uh… Sheriff?” Derek asks, unsure.

“I just sent you my son’s phone number,” the man grumbles.

Derek is surprised. “Your… son?”

The Sheriff glares at him for a second though there isn’t any true heat in his eyes. More like he’s exasperated. “Yes. The one you were trying to smooch a few minutes ago.”

Derek feels his face becoming red. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Now, I don’t think I have to tell you to be  _ very _ careful, do I?”

Derek feels like he’s being scolded by the principle. Not cool. But, at the same time, it kind of means that this is going somewhere… so…

“No, sir.”

***

Later that night, once Derek is finally home, he takes out his phone. There, he has the phone number the Sheriff messaged him. He quickly adds it to his contact, though he doesn’t really know what name he should enter, and then, before he can lose any courage, he types a message.

_ Hi, your dad sent me your number _

Derek finds himself very vague, so he quickly adds:

_ It’s Mr. Incredible _

And then, because he doesn’t really want to keep his secret identity when he already has the means to find who Elastiboy really is:

_ My name’s Derek _

It doesn’t take long before he gets a reply.

_ Hey! I’m Stiles :) _

Derek takes a deep breath, fortifying his nerves.

_ Are you free this weekend? _


End file.
